


A Night at the META

by CharmedImsure (LockLove)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I think I'm funny, I'm also bad at tags, M/M, SO MUCH HUMOR, What if all the Timmy and Armie's meet, lots more humor, no tim or armie was harmed in the making of this crack, small amount of angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockLove/pseuds/CharmedImsure
Summary: Wouldn't we all love to live in a world where all the Timmy and Armie's we've created hung out! That's the idea anyway...





	1. The short first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EVERYONE in my little GC for all the encouragement and love, and Dreamsofhorses for reading my mess before I release it into the wild. bunches of hugs and kisses I love you all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn’t we all love to live in a world where all the Timmy and Armies meet...
> 
> That’s the idea anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to all those in my GC who have been supportive and encouraging while I mess with the wonderful character they’ve written. 
> 
> Special thanks to Dreamofhorses for checking over my mess! 
> 
> Mwah!

“Hey, how can I… fuck this is the weirdest day ever!”  
“It’s weird that I came into this coffee shop for coffee?”  
“Dude, look at me!”  
“Yeah...”  
“I bet your name is Timothee Hal Chalamet isn’t it?”  
“ how do you know that?”  
“I’m Timothee Hal Chalamet!”  
“What?”  
“Omg you must be the acrobat,” he said, smiling, “there’s been rumors of a circus fic for a while now. Armie will love that one.”  
“You know Armie? And what’s a circus fic?”  
“Look, I mean really look at me. Pretty green eyes, messy chestnut curls, wicked fashion sense, usually riding Armie Hammer’s ginormous cock… sound familiar?”  
“Riding Armie’s…I just met Armie! although the rest does sound like me, especially the wicked fashion sense.” He gestured at his sparkling purple bodysuit.  
“Sounds like all of us.”  
“All of us?” he furrowed his brow “ I’m not following.”  
“See that guy over there by the window, sunlight streaming in to lovingly highlight his fucking messy chestnut curls?”  
“Uhhh…yeah?”  
“That’s Ski Timmy, I’m pretty sure if you wander close enough you’ll see he’s facetiming his Armie.”  
“He’s got an Armie too?” Acrobat Timmy’s eyebrows shot up.  
Ignoring his question Timmy pointed over to his right where a blonde waitress was serving a tall, skinny…them, wearing soft grey sweater and sweatpants. “That’s roommate Timmy. He’s been jonesing for Armie for months while they were living together but they had never really met each other. Well, he met him this morning and…”  
“And what?”  
“Fuck if I know, she left a cliffhanger till part two.”  
“Who left a cliffhanger… I... what are you talking about?”  
“We’re all the same guy, genius. We’re all made up versions of the actor they love.”  
“They who”  
“The writers, man! Creators, fans, fangirls, fanboys, Cumpeach, lookingfortardis, dreamsofhorses, onlyastoryteller, marble, bart... this is fan fiction and we are it.”  
“Are you crazy?”  
“Nope.”  
“He’s not crazy,” came a reply from the stage. “I mean, we’re probably all a bit mad but he’s correct in that we’re all just players in the play.”  
“And you are?” Acrobat Timmy gestures toward the newcomer.  
“He’s the artist.”  
“The ‘Artist’?” he mocked making air quotes with his fingers “aren’t we all artists?”  
“The name of my story, jackass, The Artist is Present… do you read?”  
“Of course I read, just,” he shrugged. “Not fanfiction.”  
“Why not?”  
“I grew up in training to be a trapeze artist, when would I have time to read fanfiction?”  
“You’re not really an acrobat, Tim, you’re not real at all.” Artist Timmy squeezed his shoulder.  
“That sounds like something an ‘artist’ would say. Is your turtleneck too tight?”  
Artist Timmy looked at Musician Timmy and shrugged.  
“There’s never been so many of us here at one time, I wonder what’s going on,” a voice from the end of the bar said.  
“I really feel like a broken record here, but which one are you?” Acrobat Timmy asked.  
“I’m the accountant, so I know a thing or two about numbers.”  
“Dude, what’s up with your teeth?” Musician Timmy squinted and leaned closer for a better look at this new Timmy.  
Accountant Timmy sighed “I’m an alpha.”  
“Come again?”  
“Alpha, omega, beta…it’s a whole sub-genre guys, do you really want me to explain?”  
“They made Armie your omega, he’s gonna love that.” Musician Timmy giggled.  
Accountant Timmy growled, “Armie is mine!”  
“Pipe down!” Mobster Timmy appeared by the accountant and waved a hand at the seething, skinny Tim. “We all have an Armie, apparently, and yours is perfectly safe if he shows up.”  
“What if all the Armies show up?” Roommate Timmy pipes up from his table  
Musician Timmy giggled again. “If tentacle Armie shows up I’m gonna bail.”  
“Really?” Artist Timmy grins. “Tentacle Armie could be fun...”  
“If tentacle Armie shows up I’m locking that shit down! I just drew a cartoon and left it on the fridge not too long ago that…”  
Mobster Timmy rolls his head on his shoulders and interrupts, “Aren’t all Armies tentacled?”  
“Mine has the one...” Ski Timmy giggles.  
“Ugh, I haven’t gotten my Armie naked yet,” Roommate Timmy frowns. “Hey, can I get some more orange juice?”  
“Trust me, he’s tentacled,” Ski Timmy says helpfully.  
“So, anyway, why are we all here again? Shouldn’t we be somewhere doing… something?”  
“Drought maybe?”  
“What drought and what does that have to do with us?”  
“Timmy, the real Timmy, goes off to make movies and there’s no new pictures or news or content from him for a while, fictional Timmy gets a real workout. When real Timmy is MIA, they call it the drought.”  
“So, we’re just hanging out here, what, talking for god knows how long?”  
“We could fuck,” comes a suggestion from the other end of the bar.  
“Ahhh, porn Timmy has arrived, do you always wear that kimono, dude?”  
“Yes. And would you be a darling and make me some tea?” He flutters his eyelashes at Musician Timmy.  
“Do they like it when we fuck anyone other than Armie?” Accountant Timmy asked, “I thought that was a no go?”  
“Not usually but this would be Timmy fucking Timmy so that’s a big turn on...”  
“It is.”  
“Timmy grabbing Timmy by the neck, licking into his mouth, tasting every inch of him… yeah, they’d like that.”  
“But if an Armie shows up,” Roommate Timmy says hopefully, “his hands are so big, have you guys noticed how fucking big his hands are?”  
“Yes!” came a chorus of voices.  
“Maybe they just thought it would be funny if we all met.”  
“Crack fic.” Musician Timmy nodded. “That’s what this is.”  
The room goes still and everyone just stands looking at one another.  
“She must have hit a wall,” said a new Timmy.  
“Which one are you?” Ski Timmy asked.  
“I’m hers.”  
“How do you know it’s a she?”  
“I’m hers, what else do I know besides what she tells me?”  
“What’s the name of your fic though?” Musician Timmy asks.  
“No fic yet, just this.”  
“What have you been doing?”  
“Hanging out in her head, giving her ideas that, to be honest, don’t go anywhere.”  
“Try harder,” Artist Timmy says. “Muse work isn’t easy but it’s rewarding.”  
“It is good to stretch my legs.”  
“Well… who wants beer?” Musician Timmy asked cheerfully, then suddenly wasn’t there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073377/chapters/40148159 Hammer Lodge by lookingfortardis
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024221/chapters/42587894 Ode to a boy by lookingfortardis 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749970/chapters/41880479 Send me an angel by dreamsofhorses 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745002/chapters/41867459 Do I know you by cumpeachx 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009230/chapters/42547511 who are you by cumpeachx
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336045/chapters/40785875 televison romance by cumpeachx 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117302 Where we know series by bartbarthelme 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166048 Cor Cordium: A neighborhood pub by onlyastoryteller 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372051/chapters/40880378 All Shades of Gray by D12Fan
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875664/chapters/34445720 Mafiosos by M_Monoceros
> 
> A big I love you and thanks to the authors of some of my favorite fics for making all these Timmy/Armies real to me.  
> Lookingfortardis, Dreamofhorses, CumpeachX, Onlyastoryteller, Bartbarthelme, M_Monoceros and D12Fan whose characters all make at least a drive by in my little piece of crack fic. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: The second chapter with slightly more words than last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Timmys move around a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! Every kudo and comment means the world and I appreciate you all more than you can ever know. 
> 
> Once again all the thanks and so much love to my GC loves who are always there with help and encouragement. Thank you for all your support and all your Timmies!
> 
> This chapter is unedited, so all mistakes and typos are mine and I can be yelled at accordingly for them. (please don't yell at me, I'm fragile)

“Jesus Christ, what just happened?” 

“Where are we now?” 

Ski Timmy stood up beaming “This is the dining room at the Hammer Lodge!”

“Well how the fuck did we get here?” Accountant Timmy looked a bit panicked. 

“Story must be working on The Musician, we switch around when one fic is being told. I think”

“Armie is here,” Ski Timmy said, practically vibrating.

“What?”  
“Where?”  
“Really?”  
“How do you know?” 

All these responses came at him at once from several places around the room. But instead of answering Ski Timmy makes a beeline for the elevator. Once he made it to the top floor he headed straight to their secret alcove. 

“Armie,” he whispers when he sees him standing there.

Armie turns from where he had been staring out the window and freezes on the spot “Timmy…” he gets out before three more Tims round the corner and spill into the tiny space. 

“Uhhhh...” Armie just kind of moaned as he stared at all of the exact same boy standing in front of him.

“Is it just you here?” Roommate Timmy asked and then he was gone. 

Armie backed up against the window “Am I dreaming, I’m dreaming, right.”

“No” Porn Timmy said sauntering over to the couch and gracefully flopping down on it “come on over here and have a seat big boy before you faint and fall through that window” he patted the cushion beside him.

“You leave him alone...when did you change?” Ski Timmy pointed toward the obvious lack of kimono which had been replaced by black jeans and a heart covered short sleeved button up.

Porn Timmy shrugged lazily “New chapter”

“Armie…” Ski Timmy began but then he and Armie were both gone  
.  
“I hate all this bouncing back and forth” Porn Timmy sighed then flopped over on the loveseat “and why on earth did the one Armie we had have to disappear?”

Then he too was gone.

“Wonderful. Where are we now?”

“This is where I perform” Acrobat Timmy grinned.

“So we’re at the circus” Mobster Timmy asked “great, can we get some peanuts?” he wandered off in search of a snack. 

“I wonder if Armie is here?” Porn Timmy grins “because it’s been a while”

“You just saw an Armie three minutes ago” Mobster Timmy poked the porn star in the rib as he went by “get off other people’s Armie”

“If there is an Armie here, he’s my Armie and you should consider him hands off” Acrobat Timmy frowned over at the other him.

“Can’t we share, I mean technically we’re all Timmy so what’s the difference?”

“No.” 

“Stingy” Porn Timmy sticks his tongue out at the acrobat. 

“I think if Armie isn’t here then we should work towards getting to a place where there is an Armie.”

“How do we do that?”

“Muse work” Artist Timmy smiled from his perch on the empty tiger cage “we need to be with Armie, they need inspiration, get in their heads and give it to them”

“How” three Timmy’s asked in unison

“Good question” artist Timmy frowns then shrugs “no clue.”

Suddenly the… (group? school? gaggle? murder? bunch?) of Timmys (Timmy's, Timmies...) found themselves back at the Hammer Lodge.

“Why are back here, I was looking forward to peanuts” Mobster Timmy yawned 

“Why are there so many of you” Armie hugged his clipboard to his chest.

“Armie” came a chorus of cheers

“Look, he’s my Armie, I’m not sharing, get over it” Ski Timmy steps in front of Armie and crosses his arms.

“We’ll see about that” Porn Timmy murmurs under his breath as he step around the other him to get to Armie “so who does a fella have to blow around here to get a decent cup of tea?” 

“Save your dirty talk, it’s not exactly going to work here” Ski Timmy rolled his eyes at the porn star. 

With an insouciant lift of his shoulder toward Ski Timmy he sighs “That shirt is way too big for you” 

“It’s mine” says Armie and pulls Ski Timmy against him to bury his face in the crook of his neck.

Musician Timmy takes the increasingly agitated porn star’s arm and pulls him away “We’ll find you another Armie to climb, those two have just had a setback and may need a minute.”

“What kind of setback?” 

“You wanna know what happens next?”

“Yes”

“Read the fic”

“You’re infuriating”

“I’m you”

“Sweetheart, I’m more infuriating than three normal Timmies combined” 

“I’m sensing that” Musician Timmy nods grimly

Suddenly the group, including Ski Timmy and Armie are back in the Harmony.

“Here we are again” Musician Timmy throws his hands up, “what an exciting day.”

“Hey, Armie is with us this time” 

“Wish it was my Armie” Roommate Timmy sighed “we were just getting high and real life intervened.”

“Someone should explain to me what the fuck is happening” Armie said still clinging to Ski Timmy

“Ski bunny, fill your man in, won’t you” Porn Timmy waves a hand at them dismissively as he slides into a booth with Roommate Timmy 

“This is a gorgeous sweater” he says in a low, seductive voice as he runs his hand down Roommate Timmy’s arm “it feels heavenly”

“Really” Roommate Timmy blinks at him “you’re hitting on me” 

“Well, there isn’t another Armie, no other porn stars, not even an Ansel, god forbid, so I may as well have some fun with myself. Have you seen us, we’re gorgeous.” 

“I have, in fact, seen myself” 

“You’re gorgeous, I don’t say that because you look like me. I mean, you do, but you also have this softness about you. And the hair, the hair is so fluffy. I feel like I need to ruin you seven different ways. Kiss me” 

“Kiss… why” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, because then we’ll have kissed each other and who else can claim to have made out with themselves on that level.”

“You’re extra horny, aren’t you?” 

“Yes and you’re making it worse, kiss me” 

“Fine” Roommate Timmy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Porn Timmy’s lips and then sat back smiling. 

Porn Timmy grunted in frustration and threw his leg over the other Timmy’s lap “just let me…” he started to lean in when they were interrupted by an Armie.

“Hey babe” Armie’s voice booms as he comes through the door separating Cor Cordium from Harmony “do you have...whoa”

Twelve Timmy's and an Armie turn to stare at him. 

“Uhh Tim…” 

“Back off hot shot” Musician Timmy points a finger at Porn Timmy who was just starting to slide off of the Timmy he was on “just sit tight, that’s my Armie”

“Babe” Armie said again a bit louder and definitely more panicked

“Why do the Timmy’s seem to know what’s going on but so far none of the Armies do?” Accountant Timmy asked no one in particular

“You must know we don’t have the answers to these questions” Muse Timmy answers “we are completely at the mercy of their whims” 

“Who...are you people” Armie is slowly making his way toward the counter at the back where his Timmy is standing

“Oh my god is that me when I’m older” Ski Armie blurts out.

“Wait...what” Armie stops walking and takes a closer look at the young man standing with his arm around an even younger version of his Timmy “Have we entered the twilight zone” he spins around to find his Timmy “did I fall in the stockroom and hit my head?”

“No babe” Musician Timmy shakes his head “it’s...complicated.”

Porn Timmy snorts.

Accountant Timmy looks toward the ceiling “Hey, powers that be, can you send me my Armie please. None of these smell right and I miss him” 

“What have I missed?” 

“Jesus” Armie squealed and jumped as a new Timmy appeared by his side.

Dark hair, long and artfully unkempt, paler than normal, ruby red lips and eyes that glinted with mischief. “I’m Timmy, as if that surprises anyone. Vampire. Original. New. Hungry” he said in low bored voice “I guess I’m just here to shake things up”

“Did you say…” Armie began and then turned to his Timmy “did he say vampire” 

“Seems so” he answered taking Armie’s and and kissing the tips of his fingers “like I said it’s really complicated”

“Excuse me” 

Everyone turned toward the door to see a tall man in a trench coat wearing sunglasses and a fedora. 

“Armie” Accountant Timmy growled out as he ran toward him.

“Timothee” Armie said confused “what on earth…” 

“Darling” he murmured pulling Armie close and scenting his neck “darling I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.”

Omega Armie’s arms automatically slid around his alpha’s waist “I missed you too Tim” 

“Well this is sickeningly sweet” Porn Timmy said from the Timmy's lap he was still sitting on. 

“Wait… wolf boy just asked for his Armie and then he appeared, is… is that how this works?” Mobster Timmy stood up “because I sure as fuck would like to see my Armie, I feel like it’s been months since I’ve seen him” 

Every Armie-less Timmy held their breath waiting to see if that was, indeed, the way this was going to work. 

 

After a few moments of nothing Roommate Timmy gave it a shot “look, to whom it may concern…”

“Fuck off soft boy, you and your Armie aren’t even to first base yet, if anyone needs their Armie it’s me. We’re having an argument and we could really use this time to work it out.”

“I don’t have an Armie” Vampire Timmy shrugged then grinned at the bartender “yet” 

“Maybe she’ll send you one” Musician Timmy offers “this one is taken” 

Vampire Timmy rolled his eyes and ran a tongue over his fangs “boring” he sighed

Vampire Timmy starts spinning and dancing through the tables while singing “Send Me An Angel” 

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now, right now

“I doubt I’m what you’re asking for” A new Timmy slinks through the door, wearing a form fitting bodysuit and enough body glitter to supply a cheerleading squad.

“Hello gorgeous” Vampire Timmy spins his way over to the newcomer “you’re not Armie but you do look heavenly” 

Back at the counter the Bartender put his head in his hands and groaned “are we at capacity yet?”

If one more you walks through that door…”

“We’d look like we were at capacity a lot faster if more you’s walked through the door than me’s”

“No more anyone this is weird as fuck as it is”

“Gird your loins babe, who knows who might drop in”

“Oh jesus” Armie said looking past Timmy toward the door “don’t say that”

“Well, this is just all kinds of unfair” mobster Timmy whined “where the hell is my Armie?” 

“Guys do you feel that?” Roommate Timmy asked furrowing his brow at the sudden shift of the atmosphere in the room. “I don’t feel anything” Porn Timmy whispered in his ear but I think he’s feeling quite a bit” he nodded toward the dancing couple.

Glitter Timmy and Vamp Timmy had started dancing together in the middle of the room. Dancing was a polite term for it, as Glitter Timmy was practically humping Vamp Timmy’s leg. They were pressed together from head to toe, and Vamp Timmy held their hips even closer with his spidery hands splayed out on both cheeks of Glitter Timmy’s ass. 

Suddenly they were not in the bar but instead in the bright sunshine on a tropical beach


	3. Chapter 3: with slightly more words and some smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated and the Timmies (and an Armie) get tangled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading,commenting, and leaving kudos! I appreciate every single one!
> 
> My heart is full of love for my amazing group of talented friends who constantly support me and give me more inspiration. If you know, you know ;) 
> 
> Bless Dreamofhorses for betaing my mess and keeping me in line. She is amazing and the best!!!

The crystal clear blue water lapped at the sand just a 

few feet from where Timmy and Timmy continued their 

dance without missing a beat. Glitter Timmy had also 

lost his bodysuit and was now shirtless with only short 

jean cutoff shorts. Immediately Vamp Timmy’s hands 

dipped into the waistband of the other Timmy’s shorts 

as he simultaneously pressed in for a kiss. 

 

Glitter Timmy let his hands slide up Vamp Timmy’s neck 

and into his hair where he pulled lightly, shifting the 

vampire’s head to deepen the kiss. 

 

“Hey” Vamp Timmy whispered when their kisses had 

turned softer again.

“Mmmm” Timmy hummed into his mouth. 

“Did you notice we’re on a beach now?”

“Is that why I’m so hot?” Glitter Timmy grinned and 

winked.

“No, I think that was me.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it...hey, how are 

you out in the sunshine?”

Vamp Timmy let out a wheezy laugh. “Don’t believe 

everything you read, angel, most of it’s bullshit.” 

Glitter Timmy let his fingers scrape down the vamp’s 

neck then grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind him. “There’s a hammock, you need to fuck me 

in it.” 

“Indeed I do.” Vamp Timmy grinned and gave the other Timmy a light smack on his ass. 

“Timmy?” a familiar voice called from the porch. 

“Armie!” Glitter Timmy dropped the vamp’s hand and ran over to jump in his outstretched arms.

“Hey baby,” he kissed his Timmy and eyed the other Timmy, who was trying his best not to scowl at the two

of them.

“Were you just making out with...yourself?” Armie asked 

Timmy nodded “But Armie, he’s a vampire, he’s so hot.”

“He’s you babe...”

“Right, but hotter.”

Armie shrugged. “If you say so,” then he held his hand out to the other Timmy, “you coming in?”

 

——————————-

“Timmy, that sweater is making me hot, take it off.” 

“Is that you trying to get me naked?” Timmy laughed as he pulled the sweater over his head. 

“Maybe,” Armie grinned, which made Timmy blush. “so, tell me what’s the deal with all the lookalikes?” 

“We’re all characters in fics.”

“Come again?”

“I…” Timmy blushed again and Armie could only guess as to what he almost said, but he shook his head and 

went on. “Me, you, all the Timmy and Armies are made up characters in stories people write. We’re not really 

roommates.”

“Yes we are,” Armie bumped their shoulders together.  
.  
“Well, yes we are, in our universe.”

“Our universe?”

“Like the Toy Story characters, in a roundabout way. They take us off the shelf and play with us and we do 

what they want us to. They have a lot of alternate universes where we’re different.” 

“But don’t the Toy Story characters have free will the rest of the time?” he asked.

“Do they? Aren’t they always in a story?”

“That’s dark.”

He shrugged. “That’s the reality of it. None of us really exist and neither do Woody or Buzz.”

“But if we didn’t really exist, how do we know about Woody or Buzz, we must exist somewhere!” The whole 

idea of not really existing was making him really uncomfortable.

“We know about Toy Story because they know about Toy Story.”

“But we do exist, Timmy,” he shook his head when Timmy started to interrupt, “they created us so we *do* 

exist. We exist for them and that makes us real.” 

“I guess,” Timmy nodded, “plus if we try, we can go back to our own story and we won’t know any difference 

anyway.”

“Wait, we can voluntarily come and go?”

“Yeah, I did it earlier because I knew I had a date with Nick and I wanted to see how that was gonna go but I 

came back because I was curious what was happening here.” 

Armie bumped his shoulder against Timmy’s. “How did you get to be so smart?”

Timmy bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know if I’m that smart but…” he took Armie’s 

hand in his “close your eyes and think of our apartment, just picture yourself there.”

While the beach was a buzz of activity from all sorts of things Roommate Timmy and Armie quietly 

disappeared.

———————————

Ski Timmy’s arms were wrapped around his Armie’s neck, holding tight even as Armie pulled him in closer.

“I feel like if I let go I won’t see you for a long time.” Timmy mumbled the words into Armie’s chest where 

his face was pressed. 

“I know...Tim…”

“Armie,” Timmy sobbed and tightened his grip. “Armie will you wait for me?”

“As long as it takes.”

“I love you” Timmy said, lifting his head for a kiss.

Armie ghosted his lips over Timmy’s but before he could press in, Timmy was gone. 

Armie’s chest hitched with a silent sob and he flopped down beneath the palm tree where he’d been standing 

with his Timmy. 

“You seem very sad.” a new Timmy said, suddenly sitting beside him. “I’m sorry you’re sad.”

“Thanks.”

The new Timmy reached over, wiping tears from Ski Armie’s cheeks. “You are so much younger than my 

Armie, I feel like I should take care of you.”

Armie gave him a sad smile “Which Timmy are you?”

“I’m Timmy 2.0.” 

“2.0?” Armie frowned. 

“I’m an Android.” 

“Oh my god, a Timmy Android, the world is not ready for that!” 

“Hey Timmy,” his Armie came running up to them, “I lost track of you” 

Timmy 2.0 leaned his head against his Armie’s thigh and smiled, “he takes good care of me.”

“Because he loves you.” 

“You love your Timmy.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Very much, I love my Timmy very much.” Fresh tears spilled over his cheeks.

“You’ll see him again,” Timmy 2 patted his knee, “it may be a while but you’ll definitely see him again.”

“How do you know?” Ski Armie asked.

Timmy 2.0 grinned. “I have a computer in my head.”

Armie grinned at him through his tears. “You know you’re not the only robot here.”

Before Timmy 2.0 could respond Ski Armie was gone. 

“All these people disappearing is a real bummer,” Armie 2.0 said 

“What’s a bummer?”

Armie threw his head back and laughed. “C’mon babe, let’s take a walk on the beach and try to figure out who 

the other robot is.”

 

Meanwhile inside the house Vamp Timmy had Armie up against the wall with his tongue expertly exploring 

every inch of Armie’s mouth. 

“Heyyyy,” Glitter Timmy whined from the bed. “Why isn’t anyone kissing me?” he pouted prettily. 

Vamp Timmy pulled back and grinned as Armie, eyes still closed, leaned forward to follow his lips. 

“Ah ah,” Timmy grinned, biting Armie’s chin. “You said you wanted to watch,” he pulled Armie’s hands off his

waist and pushed him down in the chair by the wardrobe. “So you sit here and watch.” 

 

Glitter Timmy grinned and made grabby hands at the other Tim as he walked toward the bed, shedding his 

clothes as he went. 

 

The two, now completely nude, Tims met in the middle of the bed on their knees, and pressed themselves 

together from head to bent knee. 

“Will you bite him?” Armie asked, his voice low and rough.

“Do you want to be bitten, ma petite chose douce?”

“Oui” Glitter Timmy whispered his answer with an emphatic nod.

Vamp Timmy took a handful of the other’s hair and held him as he stared into his eyes. “Where would you 

like me to bite him, mon ours?” he asked Armie without looking away from the other him. 

Armie looked at his Timmy, who had gone limp in the Vampire’s arms, his eyes were a bit glazed.

“What’s wrong with him?” He asked, beginning to get worried. “Why does he look like a rag doll?” 

“I just like the way he looks this way.” Vamp Timmy smiled and broke eye contact with the other Timmy, 

and he snapped out of the trance he’d been in.

“Wow,” he grinned, “that’s totally weird.” He blinked over at Armie, his grin widened, “so, where am I getting that bite?”

Vamp Timmy slid behind the other one and pulled his head to the side, “here?” he asked and licked a stripe up

the side of Timmy’s neck, “or here?” he let his fingertips run over Timmy’s left nipple. 

“Here, maybe,” the Vamp continued as he circled Timmy’s navel and enjoyed the way his muscles jerked 

and twitched. “This is always a nice spot,” he let his hand drop to rub at the place where thigh met groin, “or 

here,” he let his hand dip down behind Timmy’s balls to press on the small patch of skin there. 

Timmy and Armie were mesmerized and neither had answered the Vampire when he manhandled the other 

Timmy easily until he was facing him. A swift, firm smack to his ass had both him and Armie shaking off the stupor and paying attention. 

“If you don’t pick a spot, I will.” The Vampire licked his lips and his fangs were fully visible. 

“Kiss me first,” Glitter Timmy whispered just before his tongue flicked out to lick at a fang. 

The vampire licked into Timmy’s mouth, his tongue sliding over Timmy’s own, gently coaxing it into a slow 

exchange of biting kisses 

 

Armie watched as the two younger men kissed and he adjusted his half hard cock in his shorts. He knew the 

exact moment the vampire bit his Timmy because his boy moaned and his hands tightened on the vampire’s 

shoulders. A moment later Armie could see the small trail of blood drip down Timmy’s chin. He also saw 

Timmy’s hard, leaking cock twitch between their bodies and he felt himself reaching for his own, now fully hard.

“Ah ah,” the vampire admonished Armie without looking at him, “no touching yourself mon ours, until 

you pick a spot on your boy.” He grinned at Timmy and ran his finger through the red trail below his lip and 

licked the salty blood from it. 

 

“Bite…” Armie cleared his throat and tried again. “Bite his ass.”

 

“Nice choice.” The vampire nodded and ran his hands down to grab Timmy’s small round cheeks. “Get on 

your hands and knees baby,” he lightly patted Timmy’s thigh. “At least at first,” he grinned.

Timmy turned facing Armie and positioned himself as requested. Vamp Timmy adjusted him by pushing his 

shoulders down and pulling his hips back. Armie leaned forward in his seat. 

 

Watching Armie, the vampire leaned down and licked over the swell of Timmy’s ass. “Do you want it to leave 

a mark?” he asked, and smiled when both Timmy and his Armie answered “yes” immediately. 

 

Timmy tensed and moaned loudly as the undead version of himself sank his fangs into the soft flesh of

his ass cheek. The sensation of the vamp’s hot mouth, the sting of the bite and the rush of blood as it was 

sucked out of him made for an overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain. “Uhhh Tim…” he writhed and 

thrust against the nothing desperate for friction. 

 

“Armieeeee,” he whined. “God Armie, it feels so good...” 

Armie let his head fall back against the wall behind him. “Tell me baby,” he managed to get out as he took 

himself in hand. 

 

“It stings it’s so warm...so...fuck I need...” he whimpered, “fffuucckkk I need...”

Vampire Timmy withdrew his fangs and licked over the wound before looking back at Armie. “What do you 

need, mon cher?” The vampire winked at Armie as he asked and somehow Armie knew what he meant to do

and it made him ache.

 

Timmy could only whine and moan and then practically sobbed when the vampire dropped down behind him 

and pulled his cheeks apart with his thumbs. When Vampire Timmy licked him from top to bottom he let 

out a strangled cry. 

 

“Shhh,” Armie said, joining them on the bed, “we’ve got you baby.” 

Vamp Timmy flipped him over onto his back and settled between his legs, as he began to lick and kiss over his 

sensitive hole Armie wrapped his hand around him and started to slowly stroke him from root to tip. 

“Go slow” the vampire said and then plunged his tongue as deep inside Timmy as it would go. 

Between Vamp Timmy’s tongue and Armie’s hand it wasn’t long before Timmy was coming so hard he 

passed out. 

When he came to Armie was behind the Vampire version of himself thrusting hard and fast while the 

vampire kitten licked the come from Timmy’s stomach and groin. 

“Glad you could join us princess,” the vamp grinned at him just as Armie moaned their name and collapsed on 

top of them. 

“He always this heavy?” The Vampire asked, giggling. 

“Fuck off, I’m not heavy,” Armie mumbles into his back.

“Yes,” Glitter Timmy nodded, “he is.” 

“Fuck you both,” Armie groused as he got up from the bed and started looking for his boxers. 

“Isn’t that what we’ve just done?” Timmy laughed. 

“Don’t tell porn Timmy,” the vampire added, laughing. “He’ll be so upset he wasn’t included!” 

“Don’t tell porn Timmy what?” asked Porn Timmy from the doorway. “Oh my...are you guys fucking in here 

without me?” 

“Well…”

“This is unacceptable.” He shook his head and started removing his clothes. “Just look at these beautiful boys 

draped over each other, why are you all the way over there Hammer?” 

Before he could answer a newly naked Timmy was crawling in the middle of the other two Timmy’s 

already on the bed.

“This is like heaven,” he sighed, running his hand up Glitter Timmy’s leg. “Wow, what a bruise.” He bent his 

head to place a soft kiss on the freshly bitten backside. “All this perfection,” he sighed again as he settled in

between them and stroked the vampire’s chest. 

“Is he hotter than us because he’s a vampire?” Porn Timmy asked no one in particular as he studied Vamp 

Timmy closely. 

“I think so,” Glitter Timmy agreed, “he’s certainly got a talented mouth.”

“Do tell!” Porn Timmy’s eyebrow shot up but again before anyone could speak he just went on, “you know 

what, nevermind telling me, I’ll just see,” then he proceeded to straddle the vampire and lean in for a kiss.

“I mean… that is ok...right?” he asked when his lips were barely an inch away “can I kiss you?”

“You’re buck ass naked straddling me and now you ask?” Vampire Timmy laughed. “Don’t fret Princess, you 

can kiss me”

 

Porn Timmy looked ready to argue but thought better of it and leaned in before the other him could change 

his mind. 

With the vampire’s hands on his waist and his own hands on each side of the other Timmy’s face he took 

his time teasing and exploring the vamp’s mouth until he was satisfied. He sat back and grinned down at the 

smirking vampire. “Fine. He had a talented mouth.” He rolled his eyes as he slid off and snuggled in between 

the two again. 

“I wonder where Roommate Timmy is?” He let his hand slide down his torso. “I still need to know what that soft 

mouth is like.”

“Are you going to make it a point to kiss all the Tims?” Glitter Timmy asked, rolling his eyes.

“Why not,” Porn Timmy shrugged, “speaking of….” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to glitter Timmy’s lips, 

drawing his pouty bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Guys, Armie has short circuited” Vampire Timmy laughed just as another Timmy walked through the

door.

“Soft baby!” Porn Timmy squealed with delight, “get naked and come play."

Roommate Timmy shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose “Are you just allowing this?” he asks 

Armie. 

“Allowing?” Armie laughs, eyebrows raised. “have you ever tried to stop you from doing something you really 

wanted to do?”

“Timmy...I’m… holy shit.” Roommate Armie said as he got an eye full of a bed full of naked Timmy. 

“Hey,” his Timmy frowned up at him, “that’s me you’re gawking at.”

“That’s uh, that’s three of you Tim...”

“Ugh--”

“Timmyyyyy come play,” Porn Timmy singsonged from the bed. 

“Yeah Timmy, go play,” Armie grinned down at him.

“What the fuck dude, there’s another you with a boner, you go play with that.” Timmy crosses his arms over his

chest.

“Yeah?” Armie wiggled his brows at the other him.

“Might as well dude,” Glitter Armie answered.

“Are you… oh my god I wasn’t serious!” 

“We’re all just one person, Timmy,” the Vampire piped up. 

Roommate Timmy threw up his hands and turned to leave the room. 

“Timmy wait,” porn Timmy scooted off the bed. “I’ll go,” he said to Roommate Armie who had started after him, 

“you stay and play.”

“Is Porn Timmy about to be noble?” Glitter Timmy asked, scooting over to cuddle with the vampire. 

“No,” he shook his head and wrapped his arms around his other self “I think he really just wants to fuck the 

soft boy.” 

 

“Timmy stop!” Porn Timmy called and ran naked down the hallway. 

“Why? If i stop you’ll just grope my ass or something.” He kept walking until he found himself in the kitchen.

“Oh my god why are you still naked?”

“Why are you so hung up about nudity?”

“Why are you so hellbent on fucking me?” Roommate Timmy shot back.

“Timmy, you’re me but you’re soft and nice and sweet and innocent…”

“I’m not a virgin.” 

“No, I know but there’s still this whole innocence about you and part of me wants to ruin it and part of me just 

wants it.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Of course it does,” Porn Timmy said taking him by the hand and leading him to the table to sit. “I’m a lot of 

things, I’m a lot of things that we both are but I’m not soft and I’ve never been innocent.” He shrugged. “So I 

want to roll around with that. It’s not going to rub off on me but at least I’ll know what it’s like.” 

“You’re insufferable when you’re being nice.”

“Just you and me,” Porn Timmy grinned, “we’ll cut the others out of the action.”

Roommate Timmy sighed .“Fine, but I’m not making any promises about fucking.”

Porn Timmy clapped and jumped up. “Take those clothes off and let’s go find a room.” 

The other Timmy rolled his eyes again. “Let’s find a room first.” 

—————————-

 

Circus Armie stood and looked around, admittedly a bit bewildered. The amount of shirtless Timmy’s on the 

small patch of beach was dizzying. And there was his Timmy, I mean, he *is* his Timmy, with his beautiful 

purple leotard pulled down at the top with the long sparkly sleeves tied at his tiny waist. Armie could 

scarcely get a whole thought to process.

“Aaaarrmmieee,” his acrobat sang out as he slipped toward him. “Armie, why are you so clothed? Covered... 

Dressed... Unavailable for me to look at...” Timmy grinned dopily up at him. “I nnnneedddd to know if 

you’re as furry as the others.” 

“Timmy, have you been drinking?”

“Lil bit,” he nodded violently, “yep.” His harsh head movements caused him to sway.

“Whoa, don’t hurt yourself!” Armie grabbed his hips to steady him.

“Armie,” Timmy said regally, “I could climb you and balance on your head on a single foot, it’s what I do,” 

he rolled his eyes then swayed again, “although the beach is starting to go a bit spinny.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Armie, that boy over there says you have a ginormous cock,” he points toward a palm tree.

Armie blushed deeply and shook his head. “Tim,” he sighed, “you’re making things very difficult for me” 

“I don’t feel well,” Timmy frowned. “Alcohol is the devil.”

Armie closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself, then chuckled. “I'm sure it is, you ready to go home?”

“Will you come too?”

“Of course!”

“Will you stay there with me?”

“If you’d like,” he nodded.

“Yes, please.” 

Armie held out his hand. “C’mon then, let’s go home.”

Timmy took his hand and leaned his head against Armie’s shoulder and hoped the trip wouldn’t cause 

him to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acrobat/Circus Timmy (and his Armie) is someone else's work in progress and I loved the idea of them so much I had to include them. Since that fic isn't written and I don't know too much about them, they *probably* won't show up again and have a little goodbye scene in this chapter. I thank the authors of that fic for allowing me to use them even though they don't fully exist yet. xoxoxo


	4. with more smut and the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization that there really was no plot thickens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos! Also to all for being so patient while I got my shit together in order to post this tiny last chapter. You are all appreciated more than you know. 
> 
> BIG THANKS TO MY BOOS IN THE GC FOR ALL THE HELP AND LOVE *mwah*

Porn Timmy finally found an empty bedroom and pulled Roommate Timmy inside. After closing and locking the door he pulled his reluctant partner over to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked up at the still standing, nervous boy and patted the spot by him on the bed gently.

“Have a seat, I don’t bite”

 

“I know that to be patently untrue” Timmy snorted 

 

“Not unless you ask” Porn Timmy rolled his eyes “what I mean is don’t be nervous, I won’t eat you or anything.”

 

Timmy sighed and sat down beside the other Timmy leaving a good distance between them. 

 

“You are so stubborn” 

 

“You calling anyone else stubborn is the height of hypocrisy, you realize that don’t you” Timmy smiled at him. 

 

“Why are you so pretty when you smile, or just in general?” 

 

“I thought the vampire was prettier because of the vampireness” 

 

“He has his moments but you are so...I don’t know, you are so soft and I don’t know why on earth I like it so much but I do.”

 

“I’m not soft”

 

“but you are, you have this warm, softness about you that makes people want to love you”

“Didn’t make Armie love me” he pouted 

 

“Don’t be simple, child” Porn Timmy rolled his eyes again “Armie will always love us in any universe, but your Armie has it bad for you.”

“He really doesn’t”

“Stop arguing, god, it’s like talking to myself” he shoved the other Timmy’s shoulder “he does love you, you’re just not there yet. Which is where I come in”

“What”

“Kiss me...a real kiss this time, not an innocent little peck like last time”

“Fine, but I don’t want to...” he took a deep breath and shook his head “I don’t want to...you know”

“Oh my god, Timmy, if you can’t say it how are you supposed to do it?”

“You are infuriating” he crossed his arms over his chest and in a low voice said “I don’t want to fuck”

“See, was that so hard” Porn Timmy scooted closer to him and turned his head toward him with his fingertips on his chin “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Timmy, honestly. We can stop whenever you want to and if you don’t want to kiss me we don’t have to do that either.

“If you tell anyone I was ever this sensitive I’ll hunt you down and kill you” he smiled sweetly at him. 

Roommate Timmy wheezed out a laugh and nodded “deal”

A few minutes of awkward silence passed as Timmy thought about what he wanted and the other Timmy left him to decide. 

“I don’t mind the kissing,” he said finally “I kind of like that part” 

“Okay” Porn Timmy nodded smiling and started to lean forward but stopped and pulled back “will you take off that ridiculously big hoodie, honestly do you always wear so many layers of thick clothing?”

“Yeah, I’m cold, it’s kinda my thing”

“Well take it off so I can feel you”

Timmy pulled the black hoodie over his head with the help of the other Timmy. “Does the A stand for Armie” he giggled 

Timmy blushed “I...don’t really know what it’s for” he shrugged “it’s Armie’s sweatshirt”

“Clothes sharing, my god you two are adorable,” he said as he tossed the offending garment in the floor “now, where were we?”

Porn Timmy leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Timmy’s just giving him little pecking kisses until his body relaxed against him. Then he pressed a bit harder and let his tongue slide lightly over his bottom lip. 

Timmy responded with a sigh and a flick of his own tongue against the one trying to gain entrance to his mouth. Porn Timmy hummed against his mouth and let his tongue probe deeper. 

Timmy brought his hands up to thread his fingers in the porn star’s hair and tugged causing him to moan out his name. Panting, he threw his leg over the other Timmy’s legs and straddled his lap.

“Oh god” Porn Timmy hissed out as he held the other man’s hips so he could press up into him “doesn’t that feel amazing, god you feel amazing”

“Stop talking” Timmy whined, “less talking, more kissing” he licked into the other Timmy’s mouth again.

Porn Timmy leaned back on the bed pulling his other self with him without breaking their kiss. The other Timmy showed his agreement by grinding their hips together. 

“Just keep kissing me” Porn Timmy whispered as he stuck his hand down Timmy’s pants “tell me if you want me to stop but I just want to make you feel good” 

Timmy nodded and shifted his hips to give him a better angle. 

“God you feel so good in my hand” Timmy groaned between pressing wet open-mouthed kisses on the other’s neck “fuck, I want to see you” 

Roommate Timmy whined when the hand around him let go but he quickly rolled off and started unbuttoning his pants.

Porn Timmy batted his hands out of the way and pulled them down far enough to free his cock. 

“Baby it’s gorgeous, just like the rest of you,” he said and pressed a smacking kiss on the tip.

Timmy threw his head back and panted “I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that” 

“Will you come in my mouth?” Timmy asked “I want you to”

“Fuck” he whined and nodded his head in agreement.

Porn Timmy slid his mouth over the head of his leaking cock and let it slide all the way to the back of his throat. Timmy couldn’t help but buck up into the velvety heat surrounding him. Porn Timmy hollowed out his cheeks as he drew his mouth back to the tip. He could feel the other Timmy squirming and writhing beneath him, could hear his breaths coming faster and knew he was so close already. 

He pulled off with a pop and licked up the underside, stopping to suckle the tip again. “come on baby,” he said his voice scratchy from having him so far down his throat “come for me” and swallowed him down as far as he could again. 

Timmy let out a hoarse cry as he started to come down the other man’s throat. He swallowed at first but then pulled back so that Timmy’s come ended up all over his mouth and chin. Then he made a lovely show of cleaning it off while the other watched with hooded green eyes. Timmy pulled him up by his hair to give him a wet sloppy kiss that tasted of himself in more ways than one. 

“Oops sorry...wow,” Ski Armie said standing in the now open door of the bedroom.

“See something you like?” Porn Timmy smirked over at the big blonde filling the doorway “wanna join in?” all the while Roommate Timmy was frantically searching for something to cover himself with.

“Armand” Ski Timmy said pulling his arm “let’s close the door and leave the boy to… finish” he rolled his eyes heavenward “or whatever” 

“Uh huh sure” Armie nodded but seemed transfixed by all the nude Timmy flesh on the bed. 

“Ugh” Ski Timmy groaned and took hold of Armie’s hand and pulled at him.  
Suddenly they were back at Harmony with almost all of the other Timmy and Armies. 

“Do you think I look older?” Ski Timmy asked a few minutes later.

“You are older,” Armie said between kisses to his neck

“Right, but not too much older and I always looked younger than I am”

“Babe, you’re gorgeous and you know it, what’s up with the aging woes?”

“I don’t have aging woes” he rolled his eyes “I’m just wondering if I look a lot different now than I did last time we were here.” he pulled his arm from around Ski Armie’s neck to gesture to the bar full of Timmy and Armies. “to be honest I’m just glad our younger selves aren’t here, that would be too weird.”  
“Too weird…” Armie blinked down at the love of his life “so the other dozen or so versions of us are fine, but having the younger versions of us, in particular, would be ‘too weird’ for you?”

“Well…” he shrugged

“Walking in on two versions of you fucking was the weirdest thing I’ve ever experience and I’m positive younger versions of us won’t top that.” 

Timmy giggled “that was really surreal”

“And hot” 

“Fuck off” he giggled again 

“What” Armie put his hands under this thighs and lifted them up, around his waist “it was you fucking you and if that ain’t hot nothing is.”

“Shut up” he smiled as he pressed another kiss to Armie’s lips.

When the two pulled apart again several minutes later the room was much emptier than it had been before. It seemed like most of the others had gone back to where they belonged.

“Seems like the party is winding down, you ready to go?” Armie asked still holding his Timmy.

“Yeah, I’m ready” he lifted his head and jerked it toward the bar silently directing Armie to carry them that way.

“Hey guitar man” 

“Musician”

“Whatever, we’re gonna go” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder “but maybe we’ll see you around sometime.”

Musician Timmy nodded and raised his hand to wave at them as they disappeared out the door. Just as the door slammed shut his bartender came in from the other room. 

“What happened,” Armie asked, “where did they all go?”

“Who knows, back to their own fics” Timmy shrugged

“Do you think they’ll come back again?”

“I don’t know, I guess it depends on how people feel about this one”

“It was an experience” Armie grinned “one of you is enough to handle”

“All those Armies…” Timmy let his eyes glaze over “so much meat”

“Hey” Armie grabbed him as he started to giggle.

“I like when it’s just us though” Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck

“Me too, I wonder how long we’ve got”

Timmy closed his eyes and shook his head before pulling Armie close for a long, deep kiss.

“Where will you go?” Armie asked when they parted

“Can’t tell you” Timmy smiled sadly “what about you?”

“Back to pining over you, I guess” Armie tightened his grip on his Timmy and buried his face in his neck.

Then his arms were empty and the bar was dark, Armie turned to call for Tim but before he could he was gone too.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Standing outside Cor Cordium the last two Tims faced each other. 

 

“It’s just us huh” Vampire Timmy grinned at the Muse

 

“Guess so”

 

“She didn’t even leave us an Armie” he pouted

 

“Do we really need one?” he asked with a smirk.

 

“You and me, I guess we don’t” he held out his hand and the muse took it “where to lover boy?”

 

He shrugged “Let’s just see where the day takes us” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Epilogue 

 

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Toto.” Muse Timmy grinned over at the now oddly dressed Vampire.

“I don’t think we’re in the same century anymore, Dorothy.” Vamp Timmy returned his grin. Then his smile slowly disappeared as he whispered “Bordel de merde,” 

“Where are we?”

“When are we is a better question.”

“When?”

“I’m a vampire, dude, and if you haven’t noticed we’re dressed like French noblemen circa 1790. This  
probably isn’t good.” 

“You don’t think we’re…” Muse Timmy started to say, but his friend interrupted him. “You should go back, you should definitely go back right now.”

“What… why?”

Vamp Timmy flung open the window and loud booms could be heard in the distance. “I’d say we’ve stumbled right into the night I’m supposed to die.” 

“WHAT?”

“Well, not me, but the me they think I am.”

“Slow down and explain.” 

“If I slow down and explain we could both be dead. What I need for you to do is close your eyes and think about going home.”

“Should I tap my heels together three times too?” Muse Timmy smirked.

“If it makes you feel better, Dorothy, tap away.” 

“Can’t I help?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t know for sure, but what I do know is exactly what I did before and if I change it…” He shrugged and pulled Muse Timmy in for a hug. “I’d rather not risk it”

“Will you come too?”

“I can’t come with you now but I will come to find you, I promise.”

“If you can come later why can’t you come now and bypass all this revolution nonsense?”

Muse Timmy stepped closer and put a hand on each side of his face. “Come with me now, please!”

Vamp Timmy leaned in and kissed him softly. “I can’t leave here yet.”

Muse Timmy made a frustrated growl before kissing the vampire again. “Please,” he gasped once more when they finally broke apart, both men panting.

Vamp Timmy shook his head and smiled sadly. “I have an Armie named Louis to save,” and with that and a wink, he was out the window and gone faster than any human could have managed. 

“Fuck.” Muse Timmy whispered, sinking his fingers into his own hair and tugging until his mind cleared. 

He looked around for something to scribble on and stuck the short note to the window sill with the sharpest letter opener he’d ever encountered. He took one last glance around and then he too was gone. 

The next morning when Vamp Timmy returned to the small apartment with his injured lover in tow, he immediately saw the note waiting for him. 

He helped Louis into the bedroom and put him to bed, promising not to be gone long, then went into the other room to retrieve the note. Written in his own messy scrawl were just two lines that made him giggle. 

 

_Come find me when you’re done  
And don’t you dare die, you asshole_

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the end of my little plotless piece of crack-fic but maybe not the end of me getting to play with the Timmy and Armie creations of others. I have a few other ideas and will probably do a short one-shot here and there as the fancy strikes. And on this day my first collection was born.


End file.
